


And We Live in Peace

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: There's a lot of reasons why he fought for her.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/River Tam
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	And We Live in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt _Firefly, River+/Mal, I tried to pick my battles 'til the battle picked me_

“Why did you fight for me?” she asks him one night.

 _Fought for a lot of things, not just you,_ he thinks of telling her, same answer as he’d give anyone else fool enough to ask that question, but seeing as how she was there when he went and made a whole damn speech about it, he figures probably hasn’t just slipped her mind, that there’s something more she’s wanting to hear from him.

Instead, he takes a different tack, trusting her to follow through the current of his thoughts, asking her, “Somebody asks you to choose ‘tween defending me and not, what’s your answer?” and waits while her eyes close, while her head and mouth tilt and twist in that way as means she’s doing her best not to cry; kisses her head and says soft, “That’s why, darlin.”


End file.
